A Killer becomes a Protector
by Koko Crow
Summary: He's a killer. She's a NEET. He loves to play games. She likes playing games. He lives in a game. She lives in a dark room. By fate they met. Now he's the hunter and she's the prey. But when did the hunter become a protector to his prey. I don't own any pictures or any of the Creepypastas. they all belong to their right full owners. I only own my Oc's and the plot line.
1. Chapter 1 (Edit)

Chapter 1

' _Reality is for people that lack imagination.'_

 _Anime- My Neighbor Totoro_

 _Quote by- Hayao Miyazaki_

…

' _Why does everything feel so hot?'_ _Koko thought slowly opening her orange and blue eyes. The first thing that came to her was the sudden pain spreading across her body. Winching, Koko slowly stood up taking in her surrounding area. The whole area had that orange red look to it, with fallen temples part scatter all over the place. Koko looked around noticing that she was in some kind of cave._

' _This isn't right. Why am I here?' Koko thought whipping the sweat that was rolling down her face. Breathing became hard when the temperature grew. The ground began to shake cause Koko to lose her balance, falling down on her bottom. Rumbles of rock fell down destroying more pieces of the temples around her._

 _A rough hand grabbed her arm, automatically making Koko to snap her head at the person. A teen age boy no older then 14, having blonde hair, pointy elf ear and wearing an outfit similar to Link from Legend of Zelda. But what struck her the most was his eyes. The boy seemed to be missing his eyes as red tears of blood came out of the eye socket. But Koko was about to make out a red pupil in the blackness in his eyes._

" _Koko, are you alright?!" The boy said pulling her back up to her feet._

 _Koko nodded her head giving the boy a small smile "I'm fine Ben, I was startle by the sudden shake in the ground."_

 _Ben? She knew this strange boy. 'Ah….now I remember. Ben is my…_ _ **only friend**_ _.' How could she forget, about him? This boy was the only company she had ever since her father and little brother had passed away in the fire._

 _Ben once worried face turn to relief, he nodded his head letting go of Koko's arm. "That's good. I was worried there for a second when Heqet launch his attack at. That blast hit you pretty hard." That would explain the pain in her body, but who the heck was this 'Heqet'?_

 _The ground began to shake and the big hole at the center of the fallen town, shot out a big burst of flames. "His coming!" Ben yelled taking out his sword as Koko brought out her needle shurikens, both getting in a fighting position._

' _Wait, where did this needles come from?'_

 _The flames exploded as a loud growl echo throughout the cave, before them was the very creature that they had to fight. The eight red eyes glared down at them letting out a loud howl, making them to winch in pain. The creature floated in the air, before striking down at the two at fast speed._

" _Here it comes!"_

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

Knocking sounds echo through the small dark bedroom, saved for the small bright light emitting from the computer on the desk. A lone girl with short black hair wearing an oversized black jacket, resting her head on her arms breathing softly. The knocking sound echoes again, causing the girl to stir from her sleep. Her heterochromia eyes slowly open before closing a sec. The girl sat up in her seat stretching; sighing in relief when some of her bones cracked.

The girl looked at her computer screen seeing the anime 'Sword Art Online' was being played on the screen. The girl orange and blue eyes with huge bags under them, stared tiredly at the screen. "I must have fallen asleep." The girl mumbled.

A light knocking sound hit her door followed by a woman's voice, "Koko." The woman said pausing for a bit. Koko looked over at her door blinking.

"Yes, mother?" Koko responded.

"D-Dinner is ready. Why don't you come on down and eat with me and John." Koko's eye twitch at the mention of her step father name. It's not like she hated him or anything, she doesn't like the fact that some man came into her life taking the role from her original father away from her. And she didn't like it.

"I'm not hungry." Was Koko's reply turning back to her computer pulling up some game and began playing.

"But dear, you haven't eaten in two days! Please just eat with us." Her mother pleaded.

"I'm not hungry." Koko repeated raising her voice a bit.

A sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "Koko, I just wish you would come out. It's been three years already. When will you move on?" Koko didn't bother to reply, instead she continue playing her game, and "I'm putting the food in front of your door….in case you get hungry." Koko heard her mother putting something on the floor before walking away. Her hands paused half way up on the keyboard.

Soon her pale hands fell into her lap as she looked up to her ceiling closing her eyes. A small ding came from her computer, looking back over to her computer seeing that her game had been exit out off and was replace with Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: What's the matter?

Koko stared at the text for a minute before looking out of the corner of her eyes. "It's nothing." She said already knowing that the computer heard her loud and clear.

Cleverbot: Why don't you eat?

"I'm not hungry." Koko grumbled.

Cleverbot: Please eat Koko. I'm starting to get worried for your health.

A deep sigh went through her nose "If I eat will you stop bugging me, Ben?" Ben. Some kind of virus that enter her life when she got this Legend of Zelda game for Christmas, before she became a NEET. The virus has been hunting her giving her horrid dreams mess with her life. But when a fire had claim two important people from her, the virus known has Ben slowly stop his little game.

Cleverbot: No promise

A small smirk crept onto her pale face. "Fine." She said getting up from her chair. Her long pale legs touch the cold hardwood floor sending chills down her spine. Koko pulled down her jacket covering her white panties, before heading over to the door. Opening the door she looks down seeing a small bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water sitting on a try.

Small grumbles escape through her stomach when she inhaled the smell of the food, causing a small blush to appear on her face. Koko pick up the tray closing the door and headed back over to her desk.

"Happy now." Koko grumbled eating the food.

Cleverbot: Yes. Yes I am.

Koko let out a small grunt.

Cleverbot: You want to talk about it?

Koko knew what he meant by that. Six weeks ago, she been having strange dreams just like the ones she had not long ago. These dreams started causing her to sleep less and eat less, in fact she been up for five days straight. Each dream is different, very rare they will pick up where the other one left off. On the first week when the dreams started, she had recently told Ben about them.

Ben stayed silent, listing to all the stories she told him. Not once stopping her in mid-speech like he always does. He told her it could be a sign or something, showing her something that would happen in the future. Koko scoff at this stating that what she had since is impossible to exist. Creatures like that would have been spotted easily by the destructions they have caused in her dream.

"No…I don't want to talk about this one."

Cleverbot: Koko—

Before Koko could finish reading what was being said on Cleverbot, a cool breeze hit her neck. Koko shivered a bit looking over her shoulder seeing her window open and her curtains flying. She raised her eyebrow confused "I don't remember opening my window." A ding from her computer made her look back.

Cleverbot: When you had fallen asleep, you began mumbling something and started burning up. So me being your jolly good 'ol friend, I've open your window to let in some cool air.

"That so? Thanks I guess." Koko got up from her seat walking over to her window. She was about to close it but paused. The same feeling from years ago came back. The feeling that she was being pulled into the forest, like something calling out to her. She couldn't explain this feeling but it felt like something that missing deep within her was calling out to her; trying to come back to its original patting the top of her head making her to look over seeing Ben standing next to her.

"You okay?" He asked her looking deep into her tired eyes. Koko just gave him a blank stare then looked back out the window staring into the woods, as if she were looking for someone.

"It's that feeling again."

"Feeling?" Ben said confused.

"Whenever you go out to find someone to kill, I get this weird pull to look out in the woods. Sometimes I have this urge to go out there." Koko leaned on the window with her arms cross. Ben just stood there keeping quite waiting for her to continue talking. "There have been times when is see a man standing in the woods."

"A man?"

"The man was very pale; in fact his skin looked like a blank sheet of paper. He was lacking facial features. The man was very tall, almost tall as the trees. There have been times when we would have a staring contest, neither one of us backing down. But then, I'll get this weird ringing sounds ringing in my head. And then…" Koko paused her body slowly slumping down.

"Then what?" Ben asked wanting to know more about this man in the woods that his friend keeps seeing. He, himself, doesn't know why, but for some reason he's been having this urge this feeling to protect this girl from any danger thrown at her.

"…I don't know." She whispered her black bangs covering her eyes "I only remember waking up in my bed. Sometimes I hear it calling my name."

"Why is it that I've never notice?" Ben mutters to himself. Koko looked at him then looking down at the game in his hand.

"Because…you're always out looking for some victim." Koko never really cared about him killing any. She never bother to interact around others, the only people she interacts with were her family. Now that two of them passed away she shut herself in. Heck she doesn't even know who her neighbors are, or who lives in there. So she never cared _who_ he killed since Koko doesn't even know them. So why bother moaning over someone you don't even know or care about? "Are you heading out?" she asked her voice had sadness written in it. She hated being along more or less losing the ones she loves, that's why she shut herself in to not feel the same pain she had felt four years ago.

Ben, of all people knows this, since this is one of her greatest fears of being alone. He just gave her a cheeky grin patting her head, much to her annoyance "Don't worry, Koko. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours to find a victim to leave my game with. I promise I'll be back before the sun rises, okay?"

Koko just nodded her head looking out the window. "You promise?"

"I promise." Ben smiled before jumping out the window.

Koko watch him walk around the house disappearing from her view, she looked back over to the woods automatically seeing the man in the woods. Without hesitating she closed her window and blinds, not in the mood to have a stare down with the strange man. She walked back over to her desk, pulling up YouTube watching some random videos to pass the time as she finished eating her dinner.

An hour later, Koko put the tray back outside the door. When closing the door she locks the lock on the handle, then turning her computer off coating the room into pure darkness. The only thing that seemed to glow, and for some odd strange reason, were her eyes. They always seem to imitate a small glow to them, so to other people they just see to glowing eyes moving around in the dark. Yawning, Koko rubbed her eyes easily navigating to her bed getting under the covers. But…Koko forgot one important thing before she went to bed.

Koko had forgotten to lock her window.

* * *

"This world we like in…is nothing…but a …shitty game." Koko

I don't own any pictures, quotes, or the creepypasta's.

I rightly own my oc's and the plot line.

Also this story will be on my Deviantart and Qutoev account, so if you see it there don't worry. My account name is KokoCrow (Deviantart) Koko Rose (Quotev). If seen on anyone's else account that aren't under these names PLEASE let me know.

Also I will gladly take in reviews, I won't take in the 'Please update' one. Don't want to be mean. I will take the 'I don't like this story or something.' It's your opinion and I will accepted that, just put it in nicely, I'm human like you and if you don't like it, that's okay.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edit)

**I will gladly take in reviews, I won't take in the 'Please update' one. Don't want to be mean. I will take the 'I don't like this story or something.' It's your opinion and I will accepted that, just put it in nicely, I'm human like you and if you don't like it, that's okay.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

'It's kina scary, isn't it? To see something change so suddenly before your eyes.'

Anime-Tamako Market

Quote by- Asagiri Shiori

….

It was a nice chilly day in the small town known as River Rook. The sky look almost grayish-blue due to the snow storm that is supposedly rolling in. Christmas was just around the corner and some kids were already on their Christmas break, but one school in particular doesn't let out till the 24 of December. The school is River Rook private school. Up on the third floor was a small class room of fifth graders watching a film. One student however wasn't watching the movie; instead she was reading a Steph King book. The girl heterochromia eyes slowly read the book; she was so deep within the book that she didn't hear the bell go off signaling that the school day was over and it the start of Christmas break.

"Miss Rose." A female voice said making the girl look up from her book, facing her teacher.

"Yes." Koko said with a monotone voice.

"Schools over dear, it's time to head home."

"Oh." Koko blink realizing that she was the only student in the class and everyone else is either in the halls getting their things or waiting for their friends. "Sorry about that, I must have been lost in the book to realize." She got up from her seat packing her stuff as her teacher just gave a small laugh.

"Its fine, Koko." The teacher leaned on the desk next to Koko's "Though I don't want to trouble you or anything, but have made any friends since the new school year started?"

"No I haven't." Koko said slipping her bag on her shoulders, walking over to the door "I just don't see the point on having friends. All they ever going to do are betraying you and leave you behind. And they'll get in the way of my studies." Koko then left the room not looking back at her teacher who had a concern look on her face.

"That girl…she really needs a friend."

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

"Hey sis! Wait up!" Koko stop in mid walk standing only a couple of feet from the gate. Turning around she saw her younger eight year old brother, running up to her. The boy was black hair just like Koko and orange eyes. Her brother, Max, is only two years younger than her.

"Max?" Koko said as her little brother stop in front of her panting, "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading to your friend's house for a while."

"I am." Max said looking up at his big sister with a smile on his, "I just wanted to catch you before you leave." Koko's eyes grew soft a small smile forming on her face.

"That so? Well thank you for coming to see me." She said giving her brother a hug, who hugged her back. "I'll see you later, Max." Koko patted his head then headed out of the gate. Max waved to her as she left, then ran back over to his friends.

While walking home from school, the wind began to pick up a bit causing Koko to shiver pulling her scarf up a bit. "I hate the cold." She mutters but then let out an 'ooff' when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that young lady. I wasn't paying attention." An elder man said. Koko fixed her hair looking over at the man then over to his yard seeing some of his stuff out.

"Are you having a sale?" she said ignoring the man apologizes to her.

"Yes, I am." The man said, "Since Christmas is tomorrow and I need to get rid of somethings, I decided to do a small garage sale for today."

"How clever of you." Koko mutter under her breath, "Though I doubt anyone is likely to come." She bluntly said making the man to chuckle nervously.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but you may never know." The man rubbed his beard deep in thought. "I know!" he snapped his fingers making Koko to look at him weirdly. "Tell me, young lady. Do you like playing video games?"

Koko blinked at him and again trying to process what he said, "Yes." She not one to deny that she is a gamer; even if she the top student in her school. The man smiled at her, taking something out of his pocket.

"Here, I want you to have this. As an apologize form me bumping into you." He put something in her hand. Koko looked down seeing an old game with writings written in marker 'Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'. She raised an eye brow 'A Zelda game? I never played one of this. I wonder if I still have the DS for it.' She thought to herself putting the game in her skirt pocket.

"Thanks, I suppose." Koko said looking the other way and began to head into the woods, taking a short cut to her house.

"Goodbye then." The man said, well that's what it sounded like to her.

* * *

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

* * *

A soft breeze flew through an open window. A figure wearing a white hoodie stain with blood sat on top of a sleeping figure, sound asleep not realizing the danger the person is in. The man took out a sharp kitchen knife that was coated in blood, raising the knife in the air. The man was about to strike down till he felt something long and sharp placed on his neck. The blade was already drawing blood from the pressure that was being put on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ben said in a dark voice glaring at the man. The man turns his head giving Ben a good view of his face. Black hair that went down to his shoulders, pale white skin. And if Ben was a normal person he would have freak out a bit from the man's face. The man had a smile carved on his face and his eyelids were missing, on a closer look Ben realized that he must have burned them off. "Who are you?" Ben growled.

The man slowly got off the bed, standing his ground. Ben did lower his sword keeping it pointed at the man. "I said, 'Who are you'?" Ben said again getting annoyed that the man hasn't answer his question and had try to kill his friend.

The man let out a low dark chuckle "The name's Jeff, elf boy." Ben's eye twitches at the nickname that wav giving to him.

"Well then 'Jeff', what were you trying to do to Koko?" Ben asked.

Jeff smile began to grow, if that's even possible, "I just wanted to help your friend to go to sleep!" Jeff charged at Ben in a fast speed, almost catching him off guard. Not having time to block it with his sword, Ben lean to the right to avoid the oncoming knife. Sadly, Jeff has quicker than Ben had expected and moved a little too late the knife had cut though his arm. Instead of blood only pixel where seen on the cut. Jeff looked at it in shock as the wound closed up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ben growled quickly turning around swinging his sword down at Jeff who quickly blocks it with his knife.

"What the hell are you?!" Jeff demand trying to keep the sword away from him.

"I'm just a virus you can't get rid of." Ben flung Jeff's knife out of his handle quickly striking down at the man, who yelp in pain landing on his back. Ben made a move to strike down at Jeff's heart, but Jeff quickly rolled out of the way grabbing his knife.

"This isn't over elf boy." Jeff growled jumping out the window. Ben breathe heavily looking at the window, his body was tense. Movement made him snap his head towards the noise, only to see Koko shifting in her sleep her face facing him. Ben let out a shaky sigh putting his sword away, walking over to the window closing it shut and locking it.

He walked over to Koko's bed sitting on the edge looking down at her. He began to wonder why she hasn't woken up from the noise, but then realize that this girl has been up for five days straight so of course that this noise would be hard to wake a person up. He sighed looking at the mess in the room.

"Just when did the hunter….start protecting their prey?"

* * *

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

* * *

Deep in the forest, Koko sat on a rock listening to the river flow. Her right leg was pulled up to her chest, her right arm on the rock supporting her body. In her left hand was the game that was giving to her. Soft wind blew through the woods, and then soon followed by low ringing sounds in Koko's head.

* * *

"This world we live in…is nothing…but a …shitty game." Koko

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3 (Edit)

**I will gladly take in reviews, I won't take in the 'Please update' one. Don't want to be mean. I will take the 'I don't like this story or something.' It's your opinion and I will accepted that, just put it in nicely, I'm human like you and if you don't like it, that's okay.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

'She muttered, 'No Problem.' But weren't those words lost?'  
Song- Rolling Girl  
Quote by-Hatsune Miku

Ever since I was little, I never really cared much about others. I never had this desire to have friends. It's pointless. They will just get in my way, babbling about nonsense.

* * *

†††††††††

* * *

 _"Koko why don't you go play with the others?"_

" _I have more important things to do then play in dirty sand."_

* * *

†††††††††

* * *

The class I was forced to be in thought of me as a cold hearted monster. It was fully establish when we were in 1st grade; the class had a pet rabbit that had just recently passed away.

* * *

†††††††††

* * *

 _Children gathered around a small shoe box, which had a brown bunny in it. The children cried over their dead friend as the teacher tried to comfort them._

 _"Waah, w-why did…*sniff* Cookie have to go?" a little girl cried._

 _"It's okay, Susan. I'm sure Cookie is in a better place." The teacher reassured the child._

 _"Teacher, may I go to the library? The others are being too loud; I can't concentrate on my studies." The teacher looked at Koko in shock, who looked bored and annoyed by all the noise around her. "Well, can I?" Koko tilted her head holding her books._

 _"How can you be so heartless?!" Susan yelled tears streaming down her face. "Our friend just died! And you just want to study?!"_

 _Koko scoffed glaring at the girl. "What's the point in crying over something so pointless? That rabbit was bound to pass away anyways. You can always get a new one. Besides you guys need to focus more on your studies then crying over a rabbit. It's more important if you want to live in this harsh reality we have to live in." Koko walked to the door "I'm going to the library."_

 _"You're a monster!"_

 _"Call me what you want, I don't care."_

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

If I had known that was going to get those people off my back, I would have done that a _long_ time ago. Of course once we got to third grade it was Christmas time and everyone was talking about what 'Santa' was going to bring them.

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

 _"I'm going to get a brand new doll hose!"_

 _"I'm getting this new skateboard!"_

 _"What about you Koko? What did you ask form Santa to bring you." Cole asked._

 _"He's not coming." Koko bluntly spoke._

 _"Huh?" a group of kids looked at her confused._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked._

 _"It's exactly what I said: He's not coming. Because he's not real. Now leave me alone; I have to finish my math work, something you guys should be doing right now."_

 _Cole step forward to Koko. "But…don't you believe in him."_

 _Koko scoff muttering under her breathe, punching some numbers in the calculator. "How stupid."_

" _Hey!" Susan snapped grabbing Koko by her shirt, making the said girl to look at her clearly annoyed._

 _"What?"_

 _"We're trying to be nice here, and you're just ignoring us. You_ _ **could**_ _at least be nice here and answer Cole's question."_

 _"You really are stupid." Koko said picking up her pencil with her left hand, even though she is right handed, and began to finish her math work. Not caring about the girl grabbing hold of her shirt pulling her to her feet. "Asking somebody how long they believed in Santa Claus is so stupid; you can't even consider it a topic suitable for idle conversation. And if you want to know how long I believed in some old fat guy who wears a funky red suit, I can tell you this: I never believed in him." Koko then whacked at Susan's hand off of her shirt picking up her thing and headed over to her teacher to turn in her finished homework._

 _"You really are a cold hearted monster!" Susan yelled. Koko paused at the door glancing over to her._

 _"As I've said before, I don't care what you call me. Just don't get in my ways of my studies." With that she left the room._

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

I remember the time when my father asked me a question on how I viewed life. How I see the world through my own eyes.

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

 _"What do I think? Well that's obvious._ _ **It's a crappy game.**_ _" Koko said with a strain smile. "Seven billion players are moving plans around as they please. It's a crappy game with no rules or objective. You get penalized if you win or lose too much…you're pressured if you stay silenced; you're shunned if you talk. If it's not a crappy game, then what is it?"_

* * *

††††††††††

* * *

But… I never would have thought…That I… Would be friends with…a **virus**.

* * *

 **‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

* * *

' _UAAHH!'_

' _LEVEL UP!'_

"Mmmhhh…"

' _Just a little further team!'_

"Mmmhhh…."

"Is something wrong BEN?" Koko asked engaging a fight on a game.

BEN sat on Koko's bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown plaster on his face. "No… it's just that…" He looked over to the open window with the curtains pulled open, letting in a cool breeze of spring air. "You never bother to open you window. Why now?"

Koko pauses her game looking over at BEN then to the window. "Don't know I just felt like it. Besides it felt a little stuffy in here." Koko got up from her chair walking over to the window. "It's been at least a good two years since I last saw the sun."

"That's because you always kept those dark curtains closed, saying the sun was making it hard to see the screen."

Koko hummed in response "By the way, BEN."

"Hm?"

"You've been acting a bit strange when I woke up this morning. I sometimes catch you glaring out the window as if something is going to jump out and attack you."

BEN stared at Koko debating whether he should tell her what happen last night or not. That Jeff boy from last night clearly posed a threat to them. Thinking about it, BEN knows he could easily take care of him, but what about Koko? If something were to happen to him, how would she be able to defend herself? He shook that thought out of his head, cursing at himself for not a least trying to train her a bit while he was messing with her mind, when he was hunting. In truth it was his fault for her two family member's death. The very reason why she shut herself from the world. Refusing to eat or sleep, just slowly killing herself. It would probably be by then when BEN started to change a bit.

"It's nothing." BEN said sighing. Koko gave him a look not believing him for a second, but didn't bother to push it. Instead she just nodded her head walking back over to her desk. BEN slightly chuckled. "A normal person would have kept pestering the other person to talk. But you don't even bother."

"I just don't see the point you don't want to talk about it, that's easy to see. So I won't push it."

"You're one strange human."

"And you're not a normal virus."

* * *

 **‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

* * *

The ringing in her head began to hurt. She grabbed her head in pain, carefully getting back up onto her feet. But then she lost her footing on the rock. Koko let out a yelp as she fell to the ground painfully twisting her right ankle. Brims of tears began to form when the ringing in her ears increased hurting her head, along with the painful throb in her ankle.

Suddenly everything went silent. The ringing in her ears stop. She could no longer hear the sounds of the river flowing or the rustlings of the leafs. Everything was pure silent, as if someone had flick the mute button in her ears. Koko looked around before she tried to be back up, only to fall back down to the ground in pain when the pain in the ankle began to hurt even more than before.

A gasp escaped her lips when something picked her up holding her bridal style. Koko looked up with wide eyes in shock. Looking up she saw a man with orange lens goggles and a mouth guard on his face, looking down at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could _feel_ his gaze piercing at her. The man turns his head looking at her feet, seeing her right ankle already starting to swollen up. His grip on her tighten a bit, then loosen up when he went to look at her again.

But the man looked back down, looking at something that was in her hand. Koko shifted her gaze down to her hand seeing the game still in her grip. She slowly began to hear the noises from the woods again. A loud crack of a branch snapping made the two of them to look over. Koko's eyes widen in shock at the sight before her.

A very tall pale skin man wearing a suit stood only a couple of feet away from them. Koko looked up seeing that the man was lacking facial features. Koko should be in fear at the man before her. She should be trembling and struggling to get out of the man's grip she was in. But all that Koko did was staring at the man eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hey mister?" The 'mister' and the man looked down at Koko. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

* * *

Koko sighed logging out of her computer, stretching a bit before getting up from her seat. She walked over to her closet grabbing some clothes and began to change, not really caring about a 'boy' being in her room. Once Koko got changed she walked over to BEN shaking his shoulder. BEN groaned muttering something under his breathe slowly opening his eyes.

"What is it?" BEN asked then shot right up once he saw that Koko had changed into some actual clothes "And why are you wearing that?!"

Koko ignored him, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Where? Your room is not that big enough." BEN raised an eyebrow "Unless you wanted me to bring you back to my world, again. I'm sure the people there would be more than happy to see you again." He got off the bed and stretched, "If that's the case, then you didn't really need to change."

Koko rolled her eyes walking over to her bedroom door, "No silly." She giggled, making something in BEN's chest to jump making him rub his chest in confusion "I mean talking a walk…

 _ **…outside"**_

* * *

"This world we live in…is nothing…but a …shitty game." Koko

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4 (Edit)

**I will gladly take in reviews, I won't take in the 'Please update' one. Don't want to be mean. I will take the 'I don't like this story or something.' It's your opinion and I will accepted that, just put it in nicely, I'm human like you and if you don't like it, that's okay.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Please, give it back!" You screech and scream  
"Stop this already" quite the plea

oh you think that I care? Well life is just one fated snare

Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality

Song: Outer Science  
Quote by: IA/Jubyphobic

...

The year 1991. It was the year he was born on. Month and day, he can't recall, in fact his human life is nothing but pictures to him. If he was alive he would be 24 now. Key word 'was'. He would still be with his family, attending college and probably might have a girlfriend. The pictures of his past life told him, he had an average loving family and him being the only child. He remembers seeing some people picking on him, for no reason. When he turned 12 he had gotten a present from his family.

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

When he first got it he was a very happy camper. He wanted to get this game for a long time. While playing the game he notices some glitches, but he didn't pay them any mind. Maybe that became his downfall.

April 23, 2002

The day he died, the day he was kill. The day he **drowned**.

He remember going to the pound in their backyard with his father, to go fishing. It was a special day for them; it was his father's birthday. Ben wanted to spend the day with his father, who liked to fish for fun.

So there they went, walking a bit in the woods to get to the pound. His father had to run back at the house forgetting something. While Ben work on getting the bait ready. But then out of nowhere a strong force push Ben into the water. He tried to get up to the surface but strong invisible hands kept pulling him down.

He managed to somehow get to the surface. But he got a major surprise.

The people that pick on him, the teacher, neighbors and his own parents, all stood there laughing and pointing at him. As if they were enjoying the sight of him drowning. He cried and pleaded at them to help him as the hands slowly took him back under. But the people just kept laughing, mocking him.

Before Ben went fully under he saw a boy at the same age at him, dress up like Link. Smirking at him as if he was proud at the site before him. His eyes were gone only leaving red iris behind as blood tears stream out of the eye sockets. Next to him was the Happy Mask Salesman, laughing gleefully and 'Link' mouthing the words "You've met with a terrible fate."

And all was dark.

* * *

"You know, I was quiet surprise that you wanted to go outside." BEN said sitting on top of a bookshelf. "But, all you did was walk to the closet library, shoving yourself in the darkest room reading a book. "

Yep. The two of them were sitting in the library; Koko is sitting in one of the darkness corner reading a Japanese mythology book out of boredom. While BEN is sitting on top of a bookshelf, messing with electronics in the building scaring the people using them. One would think they would see a boy dress as Link sitting on top of a bookshelf. But they don't. Why? Well Koko doesn't really know and BEN does; he just too lazy to even explain it to her.

"Are you evening listing to me?"

Koko: *flips a page and continues to ignore him*

"HEY?!"

Koko eye twitch "Yes?"

* * *

 _"Give them back! Give them back to me! "_

* * *

"Oh good. You finally responded. I was trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." BEN huffed crossing his arms, "I thought you were ignoring me."

"I was." Koko bluntly responded with a smirk on her face when BEN gave her an annoyed look.

"Why you...!"

* * *

 _"This is why I hate being with people! You only get hurt in the end!"_

* * *

Koko close her book letting out a tired sigh.

* * *

 _"Why...? Why couldn't it been me? WHY?!"_

* * *

"I'm hungry." Koko said putting the book away.

"O-Okay." BEN blink, "There's a small ice-cream shop a couple of blocks down."

Koko look up deep in thought and nodded her head, "Okay. I was craving for something sweet anyways."

* * *

 _"A world like this... I hate it. I wish it would all just disappear!"_

* * *

"So, what's your name mister?" Koko asked, staring at the blank face of the man. She felt the boy holding her shifting a bit. She looked over at him seeing his head twitch a couple of times. The game in her hand suddenly began to burn her skin causing her to hiss in pain.

A bony white hand grabbed her hand, slowly open it. Koko winch when cold air hit the small burn on her hand. She looked at the man curiously. The man looked at the boy nodding his head. Confused, Koko was about to speak till she felt a small pain at the back of her neck and darkness covering her vision.

 _"It's not the time yet, little one."_

* * *

Stepping outside Koko automatically shielded her eyes, "Hot." She mumbled already feeling sweat forming on her very pale body.

"It's only natural for someone who hasn't been in the sun for a couple of years, to think an average day to feel like it's in its 90s." BEN said coming up beside her.

Koko wipe the sweat off her forehead, already feeling faint. Something on her hand caught her eye. Opening the palm of her left hand seeing a small scar. The very same scar that was cause from BEN's game. Just looking at it brought up a small memory.

"I wonder what he meant by, 'it's not the time yet'?" She whispered to herself.

"What?" BEN ask confused leaning down a bit looking at the scar on her hand.

Koko shook her head putting her hand in her skirt pocket walking away, "It's nothing." Before she could even walk further than five steps a strong grip, grab hold of her left arm.

"Koko..."BEN spoke in a low dark voice, sending chills down her spine.

Koko slowly turn her head starring at his red irises, which seem to glow even brighter as tears of blood slip out of the eyes. BEN's eyes were narrow and Koko knew that he is not happy. It was time like this that she remembers that he is no ordinary virus. That he is an entity, a sadistic entity that enjoys hurting people to the point of suicide for fun.

"...BEN...?" Koko whispered as her vision went black.

* * *

 _"It doesn't matter...does it?"_

 _ **"nO."**_

"No matter how much I beg...they're never coming back."

 _ **"FrAiD sO."**_

"... I see..."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay the year I did for BEN to be born on was from the wiki site. It had said that he would been born on either 1991 or 1990 either one could work so I did the 1991 where he would been 24 if I did 1990 he would be 25 and I found out he was 12 when he was drowned on April 23, 2002. It is believe that it was the entity BEN that had drowned him.**

 **Here's the site link( jadusable . wikia wiki / Ben ) to it. I'm trying to do this story as if this was real and try to keep BEN in character on how he will act, of course this story tends to go to the present and the past of four years, so he's personality to Koko will be different. As for the other creepypasta, I don't plan on doing the Slender mansion (That I see everyone else doing) or where all the creepypasta knows each other. Like what i did with Jeff (and yes he will make another appearance in the future, probably) and how BEN does not know of Slenderman when Koko told him about the 'man' she sees in the woods. You could say he has some-what an idea of whom he is, since he is a 'virus' for electronics and I'm pretty sure he could have run across Slenderman's story. That just depends on how you see it. The main creepypast's that you will see will be obvious BEN. Slenderman, Masky and Hoody and Ticci-Toby.**

 **If you have any questions then let me know I'd be happy to answer them.**

"This world we live in…is nothing…but a …shitty game." Koko

Please leave a review!


End file.
